marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chi/Gallery
A gallery of images of Chi Energy. ''Iron Fist Screenshots Season One [[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episode 1.02: ''Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] RandBuildingUpTheFistInTheHospital.png IF punch.png Danny is here.png [[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episode 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] I F Powers.jpeg IronFistPunch-S1E3.jpg [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] IF105_Iron_Fist_Glow_1.jpg IF105_Iron_Fist_Glow_2.jpg [[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] IronFistPunchesScythe.png DRand-DestroyerOfTheHand-Victory.png IronFistStoppedByGao.png [[Felling Tree with Roots|Episodes 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] Felling Tree with Roots.png [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episode 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] IronFistPunch-CloseUp-S1E8.png IronFistPunchesMadameGao-S1E8.png [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] Rand prepares fist.PNG Bakuto Danny Healing.png Chi Healing 2.png [[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episode 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] 1948 Iron Fist 1.png 1948 Iron Fist.png 1948 Iron Fist 2.png [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] Danny Burn Iron Fist.png IF111 IronFist01.png [[Bar the Big Boss|Episode 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] Dannybeforefree.jpg Episode12 The Fist.png ButI-Am-DRand&TheIronFist.png DavosDefeatedByIronFist.png [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] IFS1E13-IronFistBreaksGlass.png Rand Shockwaves.PNG Danny Shatters Ground.png Rand defends from Harold final Attack Episode 13.png DRandSummoningChi-Himalayas.png Season Two [[The Fury of Iron Fist|Episode 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist]] Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_11.png IronFistPunchesTruck.jpg Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_3.png IronFistTraining-Punch1.png IronFistTraining-Punch2.png [[This Deadly Secret|Episode 2.03: This Deadly Secret]] Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_14.png [[Target: Iron Fist|Episode 2.04: Target: Iron Fist]] IronFistPunchesGround-Subway.png WalkerAvoidsIronFistPunch.png [[Heart of the Dragon|Episode 2.05: Heart of the Dragon]] DavosBecomesIronFist.jpg IFS2x05-DavosKillsLiu.png [[The Dragon Dies at Dawn|Episode 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn]] DavosRedFist-WalkerFight.png DavosDoubleFists.png DavosKneecapsDanny.png [[Morning of the Mindstorm|Episode 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm]] DavosDestroysDoorway.png DavosKillsNinesHat.png [[Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance|Episode 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance]] IFS2x08-DavosGlowingFist.png [[War Without End|Episode 2.09: War Without War]] Davos&Liu-FistUp.png DavosIronFistPunchAtLeg.png Davos-TransferanceCeremony1.png DavosSeesWingsIronFist.jpg IFS2x09 Colleen Wing (Iron Fist Glow).png [[A Duel of Iron|Episode 2.10: A Duel of Iron]] Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_6.png Davos-TheIronFistIsMineAlone.png MaryTargetsDavos-WithChi.png DavosPunchingBrickWall.png Marvel’s IF S2 Trailer2 10.png DavosWing-SuperPunches.png IFS2x10_Colleen_Wing_&_Davos_(Iron_Fist_Punch).png Davos-TransferanceCeremony2.png IFS2_Colleen_Wing_Harnesses_Chi_(Katana).png IFS2x10 Chi Guns.png IFS2x10_Danny_Rand_Uses_Chi_Bullets.png Promotional Season One IronFist.jpg IF Teaser Poster.png IF Comic.jpeg Iron Fist rejected poster 1.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 2.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 3.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 4.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 5.jpg Iron Fist Character Poster 01.jpg Iron Fist Banner Promo.png Season Two Iron Fist Season 2 artwork.jpg Marvel’s Iron Fist - Season 2 Date Announcement 4.jpg IF Season Two.jpg IFS2-Promotional-00145.jpg Iron_Fist_S2_Banner_(Full).jpg Iron Fist Promo S2.jpg ''The Defenders Screenshots Season One [[The H Word|Episodes 1.01: ''The H Word]] IF vs Elektra.JPG Iron Fist Glow Hand.PNG The_Defenders_S1x01_Iron_Fist_(Power_Up).png IronFistPunchesElektra-DarkTunnels.jpg [[Mean Right Hook|Episodes 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] Iron Glow.png Cage vs Rand 2.png [[Worst Behavior|Episodes 1.03: Worst Behavior]] LukeCageIronFist-FirstTeamUp.jpeg IronFist-Punches-Elektra.png [[Ashes, Ashes|Episodes 1.06: Ashes, Ashes]] IronFist-ChiPunch1-TDS1E5.png IronFist-ChiPunch2-TDS1E5.png [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episodes 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] Glowing Fist.png TD107 ElektravsIronFist01.png ElektraTwistsIronFist.png TD107 Iron Fist punches the sealing .jpg [[The Defenders (episode)|Episodes 1.08: The Defenders]] IronFistLightsUp-DefendersFinalBattle.png IF stops Hand.PNG IF stops Gao.PNG Iron Fist Profile.png Promotional The Defenders Poster.png Defenders gang photo.JPG Defenders Poster Final.PNG Marvel Netflix Heroes.jpg ''Luke Cage Season Two Screenshots [[The Main Ingredient|Episode 2.10: ''The Main Ingredient]] Iron Fist (Clock with this bad boy).png LCS2 - Iron Fist Enters the Room with Cage.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_1.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_2.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_3.png LCS2_-_Glowing_Fist_(Takedown).png Merchandise ''The Defenders'' Defenders figures.jpg Category:Item Galleries